


A Kryii7y Christmas

by starrywolf101



Series: BBS Christmas Fluff [2]
Category: Banana Bus Squad, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, Gay, Gay Male Character, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Silly, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 14:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17163977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrywolf101/pseuds/starrywolf101
Summary: Ho Ho Ho Merry Christmas





	A Kryii7y Christmas

Jaren suddenly sits straight up in bed, startling his boyfriend awake. He turns his curious brown eyes towards the other, opens his mouth, and asks: “John, babe, what do you think it would be like to be an elf?” John honestly just sits there in shocked silence. It was too late to be asked random questions. 

“Jaren, darling,” John slowly responds while rubbing the sleep from his hazy blue eyes. “It's Christmas -fucking- eve; and eleven thirty at night… why would I know the answer to this question!?” Jaren shrugs his shoulders and lays his head back against the fluffy white pillows. 

He just stares up at the ceiling, lost in his half-asleep mind. “But, like, elves make toys all the time, and probably eat a balanced breakfast of the four food groups! Candy, candy cane, candy corn, and syrup!” Jaren reaches his hand upwards before letting it fall back to his chest.

John snorts, pinches the bridge of his nose in slight annoyance at being kept up, and sighs. “I don't know, love, probably short and manically happy all the damn time.” John gives in and answers the question with a slight smile tugging at his lips.

A soft hum reaches John's ears as he feels the bed shift around due to Jaren repositioning himself. John feels his boyfriend's warm body press into his own, and a soft kiss planting itself on his cheek. “G’night John, love you…” Jaren muffles as he drifts off into a deep slumber. A smile finds its way onto John's lips and wraps an arm around Jaren. John whispers one more thing for the night before drifting off to sleep himself:

“Love you too, Jaren.”

\---

Jaren wakes up to the sunlight covering his face, stretches and yawns, and carefully shakes John awake. “Babe! It's Christmas!” Jaren squeals in delight. It took everything to not leap out of bed to open presents right this moment. John chuckles softly as he slowly wakes up and pushes Jaren off himself.

“Nah, you already woke me up last night, I'll be downstairs later. Just let me sleep in for right now.” 

Jaren furrows his eyebrows in confusion. “I didn't wake up last night.” That simple statement causes John to open his eyes and sit up. 

“Of course you did,” John tries to explain. “You were up and talking about elves!” Jaren just shakes his head. John felt exasperated with the whole situation, he was positive that the conversation had actually happened. He was sure he hadn't dreamt it. “You asked me what it'd be like to be an elf.”

Jaren purses his lips together as if deep in thought before slowly saying: “I do remember having a weird dream about elves…” 

“What, do you sleep-talk now?” John snorts, he was finding this situation to be rather amusing now. It was rather ridiculous if he was being honest. 

“This is the last time we watch any holiday movie before bed,” Jaren mutters much to the amusement of his boyfriend.


End file.
